


I Drink The Honey Inside Your Hive

by sumomomochi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Time, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, POV Second Person, Power Bottom Hux, Telepathy, as a kink, competitive fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumomomochi/pseuds/sumomomochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your co-commander is infuriating in every sense of the word. Every little thing about him gets under your skin, from his idiotic mask to his childish temper tantrums to his unfairly lovely face. Naturally, your best course of action is to attempt to devour it in a decidedly pleasant way. He started it, bickering leading to hurling insults in close proximity leading to hands roughly cupping your face and impending doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Drink The Honey Inside Your Hive

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this is actually how the force works i'm new here
> 
> also, title is from nine inch nails closer
> 
> thanks to cherrymilkshake for betaing

Ren’s face crashes into yours with all the grace of a planet-asteroid interception. You’re so taken by surprise you don’t even realize he’s trying to kiss you at first. It’s terrible and awkward and you would laugh if only you weren’t too busy kissing him back. It’s a complete disaster, absolutely catastrophic. 

Your co-commander is infuriating in every sense of the word. Every little thing about him gets under your skin, from his idiotic mask to his childish temper tantrums to his unfairly lovely face. Naturally, your best course of action is to attempt to devour it in a decidedly pleasant way. He started it, bickering leading to hurling insults in close proximity leading to hands roughly cupping your face and impending doom.

You can tell he’s running on biological instincts, his lips lacking finesse. You, unfortunately, are not much better. At the very least, you do have the courtesy not to try and break his teeth with the force of your kissing. You’re already feeling bruised. Hands fisted in his cowl, you pull away just the slightest bit. Your lips still brush as he gasps for breath and witnessing him so undone sends shivers up your spine. An out of control Kylo Ren is nothing new; however, an out of control, _aroused_ Kylo Ren is a sight to behold.

His hands never stray from their place on your face, but you feel your belt loosen, seemingly of its own volition. You feel this is a gross misuse of the Force and the depravity of it is thrilling. You bite at his lip in retaliation. Doing so has him going weak in the knees, a delicious groan bubbling its way out of his throat. He mashes his face against yours with renewed vigor while his mind strips you of your clothes. You’re halfway out of your trousers with the front of your tunic hanging open before you get a chance to even attempt to return the favour. Like everything else about him, Ren’s clothes are irritating in the extreme.

“How the bloody _fuck_ do you manage to get dressed by yourself?” you mutter into his mouth crossly. He laughs and it sounds almost hysterical, like he can’t believe what you’re doing, but his hands finally leave your face in order to better occupy themselves. Him peeling off his layers is an unwelcome but necessary respite, and worth it in the end when you get to view the rest of him unimpeded. He’s well proportioned for his height and pale all over, faint knots of scars and moles dotting his body like constellations. The most interesting part is not the proof of his arousal but rather how his body flushes under your gaze. He’s not at all cocky like you expected, or even self-assured. He is, in fact, remarkably awkward. It’s almost endearing and makes you want to devour him all the more. 

You shuck your clothes off the rest of the way with minimal interference, his hands caressing you easy enough to work around. At the very least, he doesn’t seem shy, certain in his intent if not in his actions. He plasters himself back against you the instant you’re nude, bowling you back onto his bed. He tumbles down after you. The impact knocks the breath from your lungs but his body over yours more than makes up for it. He’s long and lean and so unbelievably hard, propped up over you on his elbows with his back bowed to ensure his hips stay in contact with yours. You can feel him shiver and you just know he’s overwhelmed. 

To be frank, you are too. You’re not one to dwell on carnal needs and another’s body is so much different than your rare experiences with your hand. He rolls his hips against yours, almost like an experiment, and you see stars. His breath and yours hitches, and he does it again. You meet him halfway and he slips. You bark a laugh at the sudden look of panic that crosses his face, quickly replaced by an angry red flush. To be fair, he is rather precariously balanced. You’re mostly on the bed with just your legs dangling over the edge, while he’s half in your lap with one foot braced against the floor. 

He remedies this situation by lifting your lower half by your hips and shuffling over a half meter so you’re laid out down the center of the bed. It’s absolutely ridiculous, for all that his display of strength makes your cock throb, and you can’t help but laugh again. Ren stares at you with his mouth pinched down in a scowl, looking like a petulant child rather than someone you’re in the midst of having relations with. 

“Well, fuck you too,” he says shortly, glowering at you.

“That does seem to be what we’re doing,” you reply with a raised eyebrow. He does not seem amused by your sarcasm, sitting back on his heels over your knees. His posture is impeccable. It’s hilarious in combination with how his erection juts out. You roll your eyes and grab his wrist to pull him back down over you.

He resists. You barely sway him, even when you pull harder. This time, you scowl while he simply smirks. It’s as infuriating as the rest of him. 

You jump in surprise when warmth blooms up your sides, parallel lines of sensation drawing goose pimples along your flesh. It feels like a feather light caress and it is completely unfair that he’s able to touch you without actually touching you. A twist of his arm has him escaping your grasp and capturing your wrist in his long fingers instead. Your other arm is scooped up similarly while his mind draws patterns over your thighs and stomach. The two of you never break eye contact.

He skirts around your erection with his mind and you can’t tell if he’s apprehensive or just being a prick. You assume it’s the latter, though you must admit that it is very effective, irritating and arousing all at once. 

Finally, _finally_ , he applies the Force where you want him to most. You arch into the invisible touch, sucking in a sharp breath. Ren’s hands shake around your wrists and you think, a way you can compete with his admittedly superior strength. The next time he touches you, you don’t hold back. You shiver and groan and relish in the way he bites his lip. The flush high on his cheeks darkens and spreads, and you can see the way his stomach tenses. Perfect.

 _You’re awful_ , he whispers in your mind. You grin fiercely and think at him, very firmly, of your hands on his hips, on his cock, stroking him with warm flesh until he comes undone. You picture it in your mind’s eye as clear as you can, everything from the weight of him in your hand to the hitch of his breath to your own satisfaction with the act. It has its desired effect. Ren shudders from head to toe, stifling a whimper.

 _Awful_ , he repeats peevishly.

This time, when you tug on him, he stumbles forward on his knees until he’s in your lap proper. He keeps a firm grasp on your wrists but you are perfectly content with the restraint. After all, you don’t need your hands to show him what you want to do to him. He can read your mind.

His touch with the Force is still irritatingly light, almost ticklish. You counter it with thoughts of his lips back on yours, chest to chest and groin to groin, so close you breathe in sync. You lovingly imagine his lips parting for you, of tracing the back of his teeth with your tongue, of tasting every inch of him. You don’t ever break eye contact.

His cock drools a long string of precome right onto yours, slick and slippery and gut-clenchingly arousing. You shiver and moan for his benefit. 

Now it’s he it’s him who pushes images into your mind, flashes of him pinning you, rutting against you roughly while he Force touches everywhere he can’t otherwise reach, stroking you from the inside out. You’re scandalized. You are also very, very intrigued.

You issue him a wordless challenge, daring him to make good on his taunts. You don’t even have to push him. He folds over you with more grace than you could have imagined, long and lean and warm. Gorgeous. With that thought, you _feel_ his embarrassment, tinged with a touch of pleasure, like he’s asking if you really think so.

You do, Force help you, you do. 

Ren tucks his face against your neck and sighs beautifully. His hands are still around your wrists, gentler now, but still pinning them to the bed to either side of your head. You roll your hips up against his. The slide of his cock against yours might be the most perfect thing you have ever experienced. 

His Force touch stutters back to life, stroking your skin like a second pair of hands: up your chest, over your shoulders, down your back. You can tell it takes more focus from him now that you’re in full body contact, now that he’s being touched just as much as you are. You wonder if you could distract him completely.

“Quit it,” he grumbles against your throat before you’ve even begun.

“Make me,” you reply, focusing on exactly how enjoyable the friction between the two of you is. You set about memorizing the drag of his thick cock against yours, the velvet heat of it, the slick wetness of the pre come you’re both oozing. Ren groans and you smirk smugly.

In retaliation, he cups your rear with the Force.

“Did you just grope my arse with your brain?” you ask, incredulous.

“That does seem to be what I’ve done.”

What a conceited _arsehole_.

 _Takes one to know one_ , he thinks at you, sounding entirely pleased with himself.

 _I know you are, but what am I?_ you parrot back crossly.

Ren just _laughs_. His breath is hot against your neck, tickling you, and his body shakes with his laughter. You huff a frown, but you are, ever so slightly, pleased with his reaction. There are a great many things about Kylo Ren that irritate you, but his rare laughter is not one of them.

_I’m so glad you think so._

“Just shut up and fuck me,” you grouse out loud. Ren just laughs some more so you very aggressively think about putting your mouth on his cock. That shuts him up wonderfully quick. You’ll have to remember this. His entire body shivers and you have a feeling you know why.

“You are terrible,” he whispers, and then, _Don’t stop._

Your newfound fantasies of sucking him off and the very real sensation of him rutting against you are in perfect counterpoint. In your mind, you’re in complete control, holding his hips down as you lavish your tongue against him. In person, you are pinned in place, smothered and wanton. Above you, Ren shakes and shivers, breathing hard against your neck. The Force touches are inconsistent now, flitting around your body: a stroke of the inside of your thigh, an echo of a hand on your throat, a gentle caress of your erection. You’re panting just as much as he is, wrecked, your reactions beyond your control. You think so hard about his cock in your mouth you can almost feel it on your tongue.

Distantly, you hear a rumble building. Anything not nailed down in the room seem to tremble in time with the way Ren thrusts against you. It’s obvious how close he is. The tiny noises he tries so hard to contain only confirm this. Your own gasps of pleasure grow increasingly louder, much to your chagrin. You, too, are clawing closer to your climax, your composure cracking. It is thoroughly embarrassing how noisy you’ve become, but your noises are absolutely devastating Ren so you suppose it’s worth it in the end.

You think, amidst your vocal cursing, very firmly, _Come for me_. It’s what does Ren in. He bites the juncture of where your neck meets shoulder and makes a complete mess of your stomach. He freezes for a second, tense, as he pours himself out onto you, the room still abuzz with clattering objects. Then he droops over you and the room stills.

After a moment, you grunt, “You are _very_ heavy.” You’re aching and desperate and, with him pinning you, all you can do is squirm ever so slightly. It’s nowhere near enough stimulation to finish yourself off.

Ren breathes a sigh but doesn’t move. Instead, the Force draws lines up your cock. He’s no longer coy about it, stroking you firmly instead of the maddenly light touches he had been torturing you with. You tip over the edge with a curse.

 _You_ , Ren thinks, _are very loud_.

At least you aren’t currently smothering him, unlike _someone_ you could mention.

There’s a faint brush of Force to the back of your mind like patronizing fondness.

 _Next time, you can be on top_.


End file.
